


What's right in front of you

by Imandra_Pipkin



Series: Hunter's Moon Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magnus Bane /Imasu Morales, Magnus Bane/Hans Axel von Fersen - Freeform, Magnus Bane/Woolsey Scott - Freeform, Magnus having sex with Camille, Pets, Semi-Public Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Young Love, mentioned past relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Sometimes you subconsciously take a valuable friend for granted. You may only become aware of this when you have to face the possibility that this will not always be the case.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Series: Hunter's Moon Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017141
Comments: 44
Kudos: 92
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter's Moon Bingo prompt 2: Best friends to lovers

Magnus gazed into the mirror and looked at what was happening behind him with a fond smile.

Alec was sprawled on his bed and was watching him getting ready for his date while cuddling with Maya. This was a very familiar sight. Alec was with him almost every day and Magnus often went out on a date. 

Magnus was pretty popular because of his flirtatious nature, he approached his schoolmates openly, was always friendly and helpful. This all played to his advantage in addition to his good looks. 

Alec was very different from Magnus, actually the complete opposite of him. Alec was content to lie on Magnus' bed with Maya by his side, listening to Magnus tell him about his dates while he was getting dressed.

Magnus told Alec everything. And Alec could tell Magnus anything as well, if he had something to tell. Magnus was sure of that. 

Although Alec had told him a while ago that he had a crush on Jace, that didn't really count to Magnus. Because Magnus doubted the seriousness of Alec's crush on his adoptive brother, who had been living with the Lightwoods for less than a year. Alec had little experience with boys or getting their attention. And in Magnus' opinion, it was exactly that, nothing more and nothing less, that he got from the more than obviously straight, blond.

Besides, Jace was a safe choice, he didn't pose any danger to Alec, he didn't run the risk of having to act on this because Jace wasn't attracted to boys. 

Magnus had a secret suspicion that Alec had only a crush in order to feel good, to feel something at all; or, to have something to tell, which was still not much. Of course Magnus would never tell him that, although there was always honesty and openness between them. 

Alec knew about Magnus' past relationship with Wolsey and that he had been dating Imasu until recently, before he moved to another city. When Magnus returned from Europe last summer, he immediately told Alec about Axel, his vacation flirt. Not all the juicy details, of course, but Alec always had a very precise idea of how things were going.

This is why Alec knew that Magnus had met his date, Camille, at a party that Alec had (of course) not accompanied him to. Camille was new to their school, but was still at the top of the most popular girls in no time at all. Magnus closed his eyes and ears to her questionable methods.

Magnus told Alec that he had made out with Camille at said party, whilst they were both pretty drunk. Magnus wanted to take it slow. Even when he was drunk, he didn't want to take advantage of a drunken girl. So he had pushed Camille away with the excuse of having to use the toilet. Since the guest toilet was occupied, Magnus went upstairs to the master bathroom. 

What he didn't tell Alec, however, was Camille’s reply to his suggestion not to rush anything.

Magnus only noticed that Camille had followed him to the bathroom when she gained entry before he could close the door. With one hand on his chest, she pushed him backwards into the room until his calves bumped against the toilet bowl. She gave him a nudge so that he sat on the toilet seat.

Why, of all things, the thought that somebody, thank God, had left the toilet lid closed was the first thing that came to mind when he thought about what had happened, was a mystery to Magnus.

Camille sat on Magnus' lap, straddling his hips. Her tongue was in Magnus' mouth faster than he could make a protesting sound. She took Magnus' hand and pushed it up her thigh, under her skirt. With his hand on Camille’s buttocks he felt a lot, but no slip. 

"Does this feel like I want to take things slow?"

"Camille…" Magnus' intoxicated brain couldn't find the right words to reject Camille in a nice and polite way. At least for now. Basically he wasn't averse to having some fun with her. But even if the alcohol had lowered his inhibition threshold even further, he was aware that he would have preferred a different time and place.

When Magnus didn't respond as desired, she rose a little from Magnus' lap. Once more she took Magnus' hand, pushed it between her spread legs, and guided Magnus' fingers deep into her wet snatch. With a loud groan, she threw her head back as she rubbed Magnus' soiled fingers over her clit.

From then on, his hormones took over the lead. He still had the presence of mind to put on a condom beforehand, which he always carried in his pocket.

Camille knew exactly what she wanted, how she wanted it and how to get what she wanted.

Magnus could hear the bass from the music downstairs, Camille’s screams with each of his thrusts and his own gasps. He didn't care if anyone could hear them at the party, he had no idea if Camille had locked the door or if anyone could be walking in on them at any moment.

Camille’s body tensed, her face grimaced when she came. 

She held onto Magnus' shoulders for a moment before getting up from his hard cock and strutting out of the bathroom. 

Magnus looked in disbelief at the bathroom door she had left ajar.

He hadn't finished yet. 

Magnus was too riled up to put his cock back in his pants and pull up the zipper. So he locked the door and took care of himself. His orgasm was anything but spectacular. 

He pulled the full condom off his cock, tied it up, wrapped it in toilet paper, and tossed it in the toilet. He made sure that it was washed down and didn't reappear.

He cleaned himself up, washed his hands and went downstairs. He had had enough of this party. He made his way through celebrating classmates who wanted to persuade him to have a drink, but he waved his hand and headed for the door.

He had wished for nothing more than to go over to Alec’s, seeking the comfort his presence always provided. But Magnus was drunk. And Alec had to get up tomorrow morning for a reason he couldn't remember at the moment, but which would come back to his mind tomorrow while brushing his teeth. 

After that, Magnus had several dates with Camille. And whenever Camille wore a skirt, it was an indicator that Camille wanted to be satisfied. In the cinema, Magnus had been missing the plot of the film more than once, spending his time on his knees, his head between Camille’s thighs.

And he'd jerked himself off at home even more often because he hadn't gotten any with Camille. He never knew what to expect when he got ready for a date with her.

Magnus heard Alec talking to Maya. He looked through the mirror at the bed behind him. Maya ran her chin over Alec's finger. She sniffed it and repeated her movement. 

Maya actually belonged to Alec, but Max had developed an allergy, so Magnus had taken her. Besides, there was a lot more space in Magnus' room than in Alec's. 

The houses standing next to each other were identical, but Magnus lived alone with his father Asmodeus, since his mother had died in childbirth. The Lightwoods had divided the rooms so that all their children could have their own space. Accordingly, the rooms were smaller.

Smiling, Alec looked up and their eyes met in the mirror. Magnus returned his smile. Little things like his bunny marking his finger could make Alec smile, and Magnus loved him for it.

Magnus couldn't remember a day in his life when Alec wasn't his best friend, confidant and companion. No matter what was going on in Magnus' life, Alec was the first one he went to tell about it. He was so easy to talk to. 

When he figured out that he was just as attracted to boys as he was to girls, he knew Alec would listen. Alec himself was a late bloomer who hadn't had any experiences yet and didn't seem to be in a hurry to do so. Perhaps Magnus was simply an early stage developer who discovered his sexuality before Alec did.

Since the age of 14, he had had ample opportunities to explore his preferences and was fairly open to sexual experimentation. Sex with Camille was a new experience for him, because Magnus had only had sex with boys so far. But Camille was always so complicated, so demanding.

Alexander was so different from Camille, everything was easy with him, he was so easy going, Alec was always there for him, always had an open ear. He was the best 'best friend' he could wish for. Magnus didn't want to imagine that it could be any different. 

But what if Alec had a boyfriend? Would that change everything? Of course, Magnus couldn't be happier than if Alec was happy. But he didn't want to envision his best friend being kissed by another boy, or Alec kissing someone else. 

Magnus would like to push this thought away, but now he remembered an incident in the cafeteria. Underhill had spoken to him. "You and Camille, huh? So you're not with Alec then?" 

"Alec and I are just friends," Magnus confirmed warily. Magnus didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Great." Underhill beamed. "Really great. So I can ask him out for a date?" 

Whenever Magnus sees Alec with Underhill in his mind, the picture is … just wrong. Something bothers Magnus about it. No, not just something, but everything. Underhill is definitely not good enough for his Alexander.

But he still had to tell Alec about it. Wouldn't it be selfish if he didn't?

Magnus finished his makeup and put the eyeliner on the dressing table. Startled, Maya jumped off the bed. Alec straightened up to make sure that she had landed safely on the floor and that she hadn't been injured.

At a speed that a little bunny would not be expected to be capable of, Maya ran around exuberantly, made leaps in the curves and at some point hopped onto the little house that Magnus had set up as a hiding place for her. For some reason Maya preferred to lie on top of this house rather than go inside.

Magnus turned to look at Alec and was granted with Alec's beautiful smile that conjured Maya's capers on his face. For a while Magnus watched his two favorite beings - Alexander and Maya. 

Magnus cleared his throat and got Alec's attention. "Underhill spoke to me about you today."

Alec looked at him with wide eyes. "Underhill? Seriously? He asked about me? Why? What did he say?" 

Magnus frowned. Did Alec have a crush on Andrew and hadn’t told him about it? "Why are you surprised?"

Alec tugged on a loose thread at the cuff of his sweatshirt. "Well, he's quite handsome…"

"You think he's handsome?" 

"I guess…" 

Magnus huffed. "Well you can't argue about taste." 

"Which brings us to the topic: Where are you going tonight?"

Alec was clearly trying to change the subject. Magnus knew all of Alec's tricks, but he always let him get away with them, Magnus played along every time.

"Phil's Diner." 

"But you think it's awful there." 

Magnus shrugged. "For some reason, Camille likes it and I don't really care. She will spend the whole summer with her parents in Europe. Since she's leaving tomorrow afternoon, I won't see her for a while."

"Oh…" 

Magnus continued with a wink. "As long as it increases my chances of getting laid, I'll accept Phil's Diner." 

Alec rolled his eyes and got up from Magnus' bed. "Okay, then I'll get going." Alec whistled and Maya jumped into her cage.

She didn't like to be caged . As long as Magnus was home she was free to roam his room, but neither Alec nor Magnus could spend the evening with her. Alec hung a stick in her cage for her to nibble on, stroked Maya's cheek, and said goodbye to her. 

"See you tomorrow, Maya. Sleep well!" He checked the water bottle and whether Maya had enough hay before locking the cage. 

"Have a nice evening too, my dear Alexander." Magnus joked because Alec had only said goodbye to the bunny, not him.

At the door Alec turned to Magnus. "No, I don't wish you much fun!"

Magnus laughed. "I will still get my money's worth." 

Magnus waited until he heard Alec saying goodbye to his father and then the door slammed shut.

Only when he saw that the light had been switched on in Alec's room did he put his cell phone and wallet in his pocket and set off to see Camille.

  
  
  
  



	2. Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living life through someone else's eyes is safe and secure. One is spared from any depths. But is it even possible in this way to judge how real heights actually feel?

Alec woke up to the faint knock on his window. Magnus always made himself known before he pushed the window up and stepped into Alec's room. Alec had been expecting him and for that reason hadn't locked the window. Like after almost every date Magnus had climbed the trellis to Alec's room.

Before he went to bed, Alec had plugged the motion detector into the socket so Magnus would have some light to find his way around his room and not bump his toes. He had put a pack of wet cleaning wipes on the desk that Magnus could use to remove his makeup. It wasn't as good as the expensive stuff Magnus used at home, but it did its job.

Magnus toed off his shoes, placed them near the door, took off his pants, shirt and socks and hung his clothes on the hanger that Alec had put on the door knob of his wardrobe for this purpose. 

Only in his boxers, Magnus went to Alec's desk and put on Alec's sweatpants and hoodie, which he had taken off earlier and thrown over the desk chair before he went to bed.

Alec had seen him with nothing more than boxer briefs often enough when Magnus had undressed or got dressed that neither of them felt ashamed anymore.

He had also seen Magnus naked, but he had no memories of that. He only had photos as evidence: Magnus and he together in the bathtub at the age of about 2 years; Magnus and he in the garden in summer, flashing their bare butts in the sun, holding each other's hands, stumbling on chubby legs.

But a lot had changed with Magnus since then and a lot had developed with Alec as well.

Magnus tossed the makeup remover wipes into the little trash can by Alec's desk, unplugged the motion detector, and went to Alec, who has already moved up against the wall in bed to make room for him. As always. They had had sleepovers since they were toddlers.

Alec wore a shirt and pj bottoms. Summer was just beginning, the nights were still a bit too chilly to sleep with the window open. But he'd rather leave the window unlocked than get out of bed to let Magnus in.

It had never occurred to Alec that it might be in any way weird that Magnus would sleep most of the nights after a date in his bed rather than spending the night with his respective lover. Alec knew for a fact that Magnus never brought any of his lovers home with him.

Alec was lying on his side, facing Magnus, popping his head up on his hand. With the other hand he lifted the covers.

Magnus lay down next to his best friend, both hands clasped behind his head, and looked at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, alarmed by the unusual recumbent position Magnus was in. Ordinarily he would also lie on his side, facing Alec, to tell him about his night. 

It took a moment before Magnus sighed and replied, "Camille broke up with me."

"Oh... I'm sorry." 

With a small laugh, Magnus turned on his side. "No, you're not."

Alec nodded. "No, I'm not."

Magnus pulled on Alec's wrist so that his head fell on the pillow.

"You never really liked her, am I right?" Magnus let go of Alec's wrist and interlaced their fingers, placing their hands between them on the pillow.

"After the tantrum she threw in the cafeteria the day before yesterday, again, I might add, I honestly didn't expect anything other than that she would cause trouble in the near future."

Searching, Alec's eyes wandered over Magnus' face, who didn't look distraught. Although he loathed Camille, Alec's concern was with his best friend.

"What happened?" Alec's thumb ran over Magnus' index finger.

"I told you that Camille will be spending the summer holidays with her parents in Europe?" Magnus waited until Alec nodded. "I brought her home. When I said goodbye to her at the door, I wished her also a good vacation."

Alec shrugged, lifted and slightly twisted the hand that Magnus was not holding in a gesture that said he found this behavior perfectly normal.

"I don't know what she expected from me. That I would beg her to stay; or that I would care more about the temporary separation? Maybe she expected me to confess my undying love to her."

Alec frowned at these words. "And? Did you?"

Magnus twisted his mouth, actually pretty cute. "Of course not!"

Alec stopped stroking Magnus' index finger. "Why not?"

"Because I don't love her!" Magnus explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. A slight smile played on his lips at the thought that Alec might take it for granted. 

"Um, okay ..." After a while he added, "And why not?"

"Well, it was just sex on my part. It was never anything more for me." Magnus looked at their clasped fingers. "Not even good sex, but never mind."

Alec frowned. "Why wasn't the sex good?"

Without letting go of Alec's fingers, Magnus rolled over on his back, their hands on his chest. Once more looking at the ceiling.

Alec patiently gave him time to sort his thoughts. He would never push him to speak. He knew at some point Magnus would find the right words, there weren't really any big secrets between them. 

Magnus inhaled deeply and slowly let his breath out. "I thought Camille was the one, the right one, that I finally found someone who I could be with for more than just a few weeks or months. That's why I tried."

He laughed cheerlessly. "Though I should have guessed that it would never work out, considering how it all started."

Alec slowly withdrew his hand from Magnus' grasp. He was lying on that arm and it was getting a little uncomfortable for him. 

With the other hand he reached for Magnus' that lay between them and replaced their previous ones on Magnus' chest. Wrapping the cord of Magnus' hoodie around his index finger he asked, "Tell me."

Magnus told him about the party, what happened after she followed him to the bathroom.

"What a selfish bitch!" Alec exclaimed. 

Magnus huffed in agreement. "You said it. But that's not all."

"Is there more?" Alec asked, surprised, even incredulous. "Why did you even meet her again?"

Magnus closed his eyes. He cocked his head to one side and shrugged a shoulder. 

"At some point it was clear to me that there were definitely no feelings involved from her side. So I just went along with it."

Alec tapped his index finger on Magnus' chest. "You could have stopped this."

Magnus nodded. "Yes, I could have. But why should I?"

"Because it would have been the right thing to do?" Alec didn't judge him, he just wanted to understand him since Magnus was no longer a virgin like Alec was.

"Hmmmm." Magnus hummed in confirmation.

"Wait! You wanted to be able to compare the sex between boys and girls?" Alec raised his head to look at Magnus. "Camille was your test subject?" Laughing, he fell back on the pillows. 

"If sex with women, like I had with Camille, is commonplace, then I wonder why humanity has not died out yet."

Magnus needed to elaborate further for Alec to comprehend.

Camille was selfish in all walks of life, not just sex. Selfish, demanding and decisive.

At some point she asked Magnus to lie still like a motionless doll while she rode him. He wasn't allowed to touch her, he wasn't allowed to speak. The only thing she allowed him to do, was to look at her while he jerked off after she was done.

The next few times she not only asked for this behavior from Magnus, she expected it.

"I felt like a fucking well-tempered, living dildo!"

Alec chuckled at Magnus's violently jostled words. The times when he blushed when Magnus told him about his sex life had been over for about 3 ½ years. 

"Magnus, why did you put up with that? Why didn't you just end this … thing with Camille and come home?"

Magnus ran a hand over his face. "Well, bad sex is still sex after all, you know?"

"No, I don't," Alec said softly. 

Magnus turned his head to look at Alec. "Of course, you don't." Tenderly, Magnus stroked Alec's cheek.

For a long time they lay side by side in silence, each indulging in his own thoughts.

"Maybe I should make a move on Underhill?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Magnus turned on his side and looked at Alec, his brow furrowed. "You mean that seriously?"

"I don't know. Maybe…" Alec looked everywhere but Magnus' eyes. "Maybe it is time for me to go out into the world and start dating."

"Yeah, maybe," Magnus agreed. "But Underhill of all people? I don't know. Something about the thought of you and Underhill bothers me. It doesn't feel right to me. Underhill… Argh, it feels off." 

Alec looked puzzled for a second before he started to lighten up. With a twinkle in his eyes and a big grin on his face Alec leaned forward. "Magnus, it almost sounds like you're jealous."

"I have never gotten jealous," Magnus dismissed Alec's astonished words. 

But then Magnus looked like something had struck him. Right in the bowels. Hard. He just had an epiphany.

At that very moment it hit Alec too. Amazed, he whispered: "Fuuuck!"

Reluctantly, Magnus reached out his hand and put it gingerly on the back of Alec's neck. "What if it were so?"

Magnus suddenly grew serious. He moved a little closer. Searchingly, he looked Alec in the eye. "Would that change everything then? For you? For us?"

Alec swallowed, he just nodded.

Slowly, very slowly, with his hand behind his neck Magnus pulled Alec closer to him. When Alec closed his eyes, his lips parted slightly, Magnus closed the distance between them.

Magnus kissing him, Alec's very first kiss, felt like a drunken high.

Alec had been drunk only once, of course it was with Magnus. 

But no, kissing felt better. Much more better. 

When you're drunk, you have a feeling in your stomach as if you were going to throw up at any moment. 

But this was... This was... He wanted more.

His skin tingled with electricity. It was a feeling he never felt before. His first kiss took his breath away. Magnus took his breath away, leaving him feeling dizzy, lighthearted.

"Fuck Underhill!" Alec gasped for air.

"Don't. You. Dare!"

Alec grinned. He let go of Magnus' hand, wrapped on his waist and pulled his boyfriend even closer. He couldn't stop kissing him. He didn't want to stop kissing him at all.

"You are a Saint with the lips of a sinner." Magnus brushed a strand of Alec's forehead. His gaze flicked between Alec's eyes and his mouth.

"May I touch you?" Alec straightened up a little.

Magnus nodded. 

Alec tugged at the cords of the hoodie Magnus was wearing. "Could you…?" 

With a grin Magnus nodded again, sat up in bed, pulled Alec's hoodie over his head and threw it on the floor.

He lay on his back and gave Alec time to look at him. To look at him properly. Alec had seen him shirtless countless times, but before tonight he had looked at him differently.

Carefully, initially with only two fingers, Alec touched Magnus' chest, the gap between his pecs. 

Getting bolder, more confident, Alec's hand caressed Magnus' stomach and abs. 

As Alec bent over Magnus to kiss his collarbone, his hand went to Magnus' waist. He peppered Magnus' chest with lots of little pecks, tasting where his fingers had just touched.

Magnus cupped Alec's jaw when he reached his belly button and pulled him up towards him.

"You are an angel with a devilish kiss." 

Magnus searched Alec's lips for another kiss. And another. 

They didn't tell each other 'I love you' with words. They both knew. 

They fell asleep with Alec's head on Magnus' chest, arms wrapped around waists and shoulders. 

The moon peeking through the curtains watching over their sleep. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything sweeter than your first, great love?

When Magnus woke up the next morning, he was in Alec's arms, his back pressed against his boyfriend's chest. Although he wasn't wearing a shirt, he wasn't cold. 

He took Alec's hand, which was on his chest, and kissed it.

Alec stirred awake behind him. Humming softly, Alec kissed Magnus' neck. "Good morning, Magnus. Did you sleep well?" 

"I always sleep well when you are with me." Magnus turned to Alec. "But last night I slept particularly well."

"I can't believe it's true. I have the urge to pinch myself all the time." Alec pulled the duvet a little higher on Magnus' back.

"Hmmm, how can I prove to you that last night really happened?" Magnus put his index finger to the corner of his mouth. Magnus' eyes sparkled with humor. 

Alec's lips curled up in a wry smile. "Dunno." He slipped his hand into Magnus' nape, brushed his thumb over his cheek.

Under the duvet Magnus' hand found its way to Alec's waist, his eyes locked on Alec's mouth. "You have such kissable lips."

Alec smiled, clearly pleased with the compliment. There was no need for Alec to pull Magnus closer, he was already leaning in.

They spent the morning in bed kissing and cuddling until the urge to pee and the craving for breakfast forced them to get up. One after the other, they used the bathroom to get ready.

Hand in hand, they went down the stairs and entered the kitchen, where Alec's parents were sitting, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Maryse looked up when she heard Alec and Magnus chatting. She blinked two or three times briefly, gazed at Robert and held out her hand with a satisfied grin.

With a sigh Robert took his wallet out of his pocket and gave her a twenty.

At first confused, Alec and Magus exchanged a look, still standing in the doorway.

"Your parents made a bet on us?"

The grin passed Magnus when Robert asked him to tell his father that the BBQ next Saturday was on him.

"My father too?" Magnus' expression quickly changed from surprise to horror to embarrassment.

"Yes, of course, " Maryse confirmed. "Every year on the day of the three kings we meet and everyone makes the guess again." 

Grinning, she smoothed the bill. "This year I bet on the summer vacation."

"Spring break." Robert pointed to himself.

"Like every year." Maryse rolled her eyes. "Your father is not very creative in these things." She gave her husband a loving smile.

"It’s when we met," he replied to his wife. Turning to Magnus, he said: "Your father, by the way, guessed it would be between Christmas time and New Year's Eve."

Magnus flopped into his chair and buried his face in his hands. He shook his head slowly. "Unbelievable," one heard muffled.

Alec put a mug of coffee in front of him and pet his exposed neck.

"Just wait until Izzy wakes up." Robert cheered them with his own mug.

Magnus raised his head and looked into Alec's horrified face.

"Come on boys, we've been waiting for this to happen for years. Allow us the moment." Laughing, Maryse pushed the basket with the bread rolls closer to the young adults.

Alec sat down next to his boyfriend and grabbed one of the buns. With a shrug, he passed the basket over to Magnus. "I'm not going to deal with her on an empty stomach."

Magnus could only agree with that.

They had reached their second coffee when Izzy and Max entered the kitchen, still a little sleepy. 

Seeing Magnus sitting at the kitchen table was nothing unusual, so they didn't comment on the sight except with a general, "Good morning everyone!"

When everyone had finished breakfast, Alec began clearing the table. He put a hand on Magnus' shoulder and nodded in the direction of his coffee mug. "Drink up." 

Magnus downed the luke warm drink and handed Alec his mug, who lowered his head and gave Magnus a peck on his lips.

Izzy and Max elbowed each other in the ribs. "What was that?" and “Finally!" they shouted before jumping from their chairs and circling the table.

With a loud shriek, Izzy happily hugged Alec first and then pulled Magnus off his chair to do the same for him. 

Much more quietly but no less enthusiastically, Max hugged his big brother with a proud grin before he put his arms around Magnus and Izzy, who were chatting excitedly.

That was when Jace came in from outside. He delivered newspapers every Saturday morning to earn some pocket money. Seeing the group hug, he stood a little embarrassed on the sidelines, not knowing what it all meant, until Max explained the situation to him.

Grinning, Jace gave Alec a friendly pat on the shoulder. He was clearly happy for both of them, but he hadn't lived with the Lightwoods that long. In situations like this, he wasn't sure if he really belonged. He did not yet feel that he was a fully fledged part of this family and was therefore always a little behind.

Alec just pulled him into a hug and patted him on the back. He released Jace and took a step back. They shared a look and Jace knew he had found a brother in Alec.

Alec and Magnus had always done a lot together, but now it was real dating. As a result, their joint ventures had taken on a completely different quality. 

And another quantity too. They had the whole summer to themselves. No school, no responsibilities interfered with their carefree life.

Magnus could be as sappy as he wanted, Alec thought it was adorable.

It was Magnus' suggestion to take it slow, even though they had known each other for ages. Magnus wanted to give Alec time to find out what he wanted, what he felt comfortable with, to be sure when he was ready for more. He let Alec make those decisions and let him set the pace at which their relationship developed.

They still had sleepovers, sometimes at Alec's, sometimes at Magnus'.

The night Alec wanted to do more than topless kissing, Magnus had stopped him. He wanted to do it right, properly, with all the trimmings. It was Alec's first time, after all. And that should be unforgettable for both of them. 

Magnus wanted to take him out for a date beforehand. He wished it would happen after they had spent a wonderful time together.

They talked about what to do on their special day. Going to the cinema was out of the question for Magnus, he had too many bad memories of the place. It wasn't that he was basically averse to watching a movie with Alec, nor would it be the first time they had done so, but it would take away the personal touch from this event. 

Alec suggested visiting the Central Park Zoo. But Magnus argued that it wasn't unique enough in its own way for this special occasion. They had been to the zoo what felt like twelve times in the past six weeks. Alec pouted at first, but had to agree with Magnus and vetoed the mall for the same reason. 

They agreed to spend the day in Coney Island, where they'd loved being as kids and always having a lot of fun. After that Magnus would invite Alec to dinner in their favorite restaurant. The evening would end at Magnus' place, far enough away from Alec's parents and siblings.

They had a marvellous day and the night was even more incredible. 

It was just the first of many nights of tenderness, desire, and ecstasy. 

Their long-standing friendship was the basis for a stable, loving relationship. Their trust in each other was limitless, which is why they could feel their love making even deep in their souls.

Magnus had completely forgotten about Camille, (others would argue, that Alec thoroughly fucked any memory of her out of Magnus) so he was surprised when she approached him in the cafeteria on the first day of school after the holidays.

"Magnus," Camille examined him carefully. "You look ... good. I didn't expect you to appear so … happy."

"Camille." Magnus glanced at the clock on the wall behind Camille. He was waiting for Alec to have lunch with him.

"How was Europe?" Magnus had never broken up badly with any of his exes, so polite small talk wasn't awkward for him.

"Quite excellent." She inclined her head slightly as if studying Magnus. "In some areas, however, not as ... fulfilling as I would like it to be."

She took a step towards Magnus. "But I intend to change that. Quickly." She traced the hem of Magnus' v-neck with her index finger. "We'll meet at 8 in the diner."

Magnus took a step back, "No, I don't think so. I've got other things to do tonight."

"And what should that be?" asked Camille incredulously. 

"Me!"

Magnus smiled when he heard Alec's voice, turned to him and held out his hand.

Alec took Magnus' hand and let himself be pulled into Magnus' embrace. Alec tilted his head and kissed his boyfriend.

"You and Alec?" Camille raised an eyebrow. "When could that have happened?"

Magnus was too busy kissing Alec to pay her further attention.

Camille watched with disgust as Magnus looked up at Alec, in love. "You're not going to have much fun with him tonight," she commented on venomously what was happening in front of her eyes. "I've thoroughly ruined him for any other lover but me."

Only reluctantly, Magnus took his eyes off Alec's beautiful face and looked at his ex-lover. "You think in all seriousness you've messed me up?" Magnus stared at her in disbelief. 

Alec snorted in amusement. "The very thought is ridiculous. Magnus is very touchy and vocal in bed. Not that that's any of your business."

Alec's hands went from Magnus' back to his buttocks. Magnus put his arms around Alec's neck as the latter grabbed his cheeks and lifted him up until their mouth was level. 

"And how much fun I'll have with you tonight!" Alec whispered, only so Magnus could hear. 

These words were meant for Magnus only, because Magnus was his world.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Once again a heartfelt "Thank you!" to my wonderful beta [myblackeyedboy](http://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com), not only for the many corrections that were necessary, but also for finding a title. 😘


End file.
